Three Thousand Miles
by Poseidon's Sapphire
Summary: Three thousand miles on land only. Hearts could never be closer.
1. Three Thousand Miles

1Three Thousand Miles

The young demigod stared out the window of his bedroom at the pouring rain. This was the year. The year that Olympus would fall to the Titans, or be saved. The year he, Percy Jackson, would save or destroy Mount. Olympus, now occupying the sixth-hundredth floor of the Empire States Building. But, that is a story for another time. This year, the son of Poseidon would turn sixteen. On days like these he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if his friend, Thalia, hadn't accepted the goddess's request of becoming a Hunter. Not that he wasn't happy for her. Heaving a great sigh he stared up at the sky. The spiraling colors of grey reminded him of the one thing he couldn't bear to think about. Percy's thought almost drifted to that one place. You know that place where nothing can bother you, and everything is going right. Well, that place contains camp before Ares's betrayal, and with _her_ at his side, laughing at something he did. The next moment found himself outside of the tiny apartment with a coat in hand. Shrugging the coat on he walked down the street. Where Percy was going, not even he could tell you that. Eventually he found himself staring at a worn bench with peeling brown paint and carvings in the once smooth pine. Being outside while the rain chilled his face always made him seem closer to _her_. He wanted to hold her. Tell her everything would work out in the end. After she left him standing there he finally realized how those people in movies feel when their only love walks away from them. Yeah, he knew he was only fifteen, but she surrounded him. When walking through the crowded Manhattan streets his eyes combed the people for that one fair haired beauty. On sunny days, he could swear he saw a glint of the sun's gift bounce off _her_ golden curl. On days like this all he could see was _her_ eyes, stormy gray, looking down at him from the heavens, er...Olympus. A great roll a thunder pounded through his head, like a reminder that an entire civilization was counting on him. Percy outwardly groaned. As if dealing with teenage hormones wasn't enough. He was going to tell her. Right by Thalia's tree. He wanted _her_ to know how he feels. Then again, if she didn't feel the same...

Considering the circumstances, that moment wouldn't be for a long time. But, if he didn't come out alive, he would have wanted it to be this way. She would feel no guilt...no pain. It was perfect. As he sat there Percy made a choice. A simple one. He would wait. He had to wait, if only for Annabeth's sake.

Three-thousand miles away a girl's mind was thinking of him.

Daughter of Athena in love with a Son of Poseidon! Annabeth scolded herself. You are so stupid. She paced in front of her bed with agitated steps. Why did I kiss him? She groaned. Things could have stayed the same. But then again...her heart leapt every time their hands accidently touched, and even more when she saw his eyes. Gods' - she was seeing his eyes everywhere. Like today at school, she thought idly, I could have swore I heard his voice from the blue. Every time the ocean was near enough to see, his eyes looked at her. She could barely bear their strange stare, but kept going back. Walking out of the small San Franciscan apartment she breathed in the salty air. It was _him_. All _him_. No matter how many times she tried to forget the way _he_ looked and the way _he_ smiled it just couldn't be done. Finding herself at the beach she took off her flip-flops and let the sun warmed sand support her feet. She walked down the beach thinking of _him_. A head turned towards the sunset over the crystal blue waters. It was all him. No one else. He was all she thought about. Just yesterday walking home from school she ran into someone who had his same hair, but unfortunately, his eyes where brown.

She could clearly remember the disappointment that had enveloped her being on noticing that he was not the wearer of the blue jeans and My Chemical Romance t-shirt. One larger splash of water hit her legs. Why had she walked away from him! It was the hardest thing Annabeth every had to do. On the inside she knew that the Luke she had known would never come back. He was the past. Annabeth stopped and looked at the sky. The first star had come out.

_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_wish I may, wish I might,_

_have the wish I wish tonight._

_I wish_...she whispered so that only the sea breeze filling her lungs could hear and understand..._for Percy_.

Three-thousand miles away a boy's mind was thinking of her.


	2. So CloseLiterally

1Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sad face

Authors Note: This can be taken as a sequel to Three Thousand Miles (If you liked the ending of Three Thousand Miles disregard the following chapters).

_So Close...Literally_

Percy stared anxiously as the clock on the wall. _Three...two...one_! The bell rang and he and 24 other kids jumped out of their seat and bolted toward the door. It was spring vacation...finally. His head swivelled and looked around him. Hoards of kids were cramming the already tiny hallway making moving in the opposite direction nearly impossible. Nearly impossible for even a half-blood who has fought with a sphinx and lived to tell the tale. Percy pushed and prodded his way through the throng of kids and out the side door onto the doorstep of 245, 57th Street, Manhattan, New York. The sunlight streamed through the clouds bearing down upon them. _Hmm... _Percy wondered idly, _Zeus must be having a bad day. _Chuckling to himself he set off down the crowded streets to the small New York apartment.

Waves of nerves and awkwardness rolled off the shoulders of one young blond that sat in the passenger seat of a blue ford fusion. Having come here out of pure hatred (of her step mom), she was basically a ball of raw nerves. _I feel so vulnerable, _Annabeth thought, _it's like not having my knife on me._ After getting into a huge fight with her stepmother, Annabeth's father told her it would probably be best if she left and lived at camp again. There was just one problem. The Harpys' were cleaning and she couldn't go back to camp...not yet. She dialed the only friend that would make her feel good, if not ecstatic.

**Flashback**

Annabeth, succumbing to tears for once ran to her room after the huge confrontation with her step-mom. Not that it could ever replace her real mother. Tears spilled freely onto her smooth face. A soft knock was heard at the door. Her father's. Each person had his or her own knock. The two brothers made a pattern with the knocks. Two long, one short, stuff like that. Her step-mothers was a confident sharp knock asking...no more like demanding to be let into the enclosed space. She wiped away the tears and said in a shaky voice that he could come in.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah d-dad?" she stammered.

"She didn't mea-"

"_Don't_ tell me she didn't mean it dad!" Ananbeth yelled, now exploding with anger. "She meant every word. Hell, she doesn't even _try_ to have a better relationship with me! I should just leave. I'll set up the plane ride and everything. I'll go stay with -" She was going to say Percy, but after walking away from him at the end of camp that could be a pretty big thing to ask of him. "- Percy. I'll stay with Percy." Yikes, I hope he says I can stay with him. Her dad stared at her with a comprehending look on his face.

"Alright. I'll set up your flight and pay for it. You just worry about packing and the accommodation." He sat up, looked at his girl all grown up and looking just like her mother; Athena. Sighing greatly he walked out of the room into a future still unknown.

After her father had left Annabeth picked up the phone and dialed Percy's phone number. A groggy tired voice spoke on the other end, "Hello?" With a jolt of shear stupidity she glanced over at the clock to see it was about ten o' clock in the morning. _Well, duh, _she thought, _east coast is three hours behind us. Idiot. _

"Hello this is Annabeth Ms. Jackson. I was wondering if Percy was around."

"Hi, Annabeth, you can call me Sally. Percy is still sleeping actually. I can go wake him up if you want."

Trying to keep the sulkiness out of her voice she responded, "It's ok Ms. J- Sally."

"Annabeth, is something wrong?" All the grogginess was out of her voice. It sounded...like a mother's voice should sound. Caring, kind, never cruel...

A lie was going to slip out of her mouth but instead Annabeth's mouth said this, "Yes Sally. You see I had this huge fight with my mom and I want to live somewhere else for the rest of the summer and I kinda told IcouldstaywithyouandPercy." She rushed.

"Could you repeat that Annabeth, I didn't quite catch it all."

Taking a deep breath she repeated the last part of her sentence. No more than two seconds had passed since the words had come out of her mouth than Sall's exclaimation hit her ears. "Yes, you can Annabeth! I don't mind and I'm sure Percy will want to see you again."

_Yeah just he'll love to see that three bodied guy again once he reforms. _"Thank you so much Sally. This means a lot to me. I swear on the River Styx that I will not be -"

"Don't you dare tell me that you will be a problem, Annabeth. Here how about this, Friday, March 17th, I'll pick you up at the John F. Kennedy Airport, is that ok?"

Smiling at her good fortune she replied, "That would be perfect Sally, thank you so much."

"It's no trouble at all, I have work off that week anyway. Do you want me to tell Percy your coming?"

"Let's keep it our secret."

"You got it. Also don't forget to pack some nectar and ambrosia. I'll see you soon Ann. You mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all Sally!" She liked the sound of her new nickname; not that it could ever compare to 'Wise Girl' be any means.

"Bye Ann!"

"Bye Sally!"

The sleek 747 American Airlines plane waited just outside the San Fransico Airport. After a less than tearful goodbye Annabeth stepped on the plane that would bring her the crowded streets of New York City.

Percy crossed the street dodging the beeping Mercedes' and Olympus' as they drove home after their shift. He eventually made it to the apartment her called home. Walking up the flight of stairs he slid the solid metal key in the lock. Surprised to find out the door was already open he went inside. What he found was a real shock to him. Country music was blaring out of the new radio that Paul Blofish had given him on his fifteenth birthday. He followed the sound of girl's laughter to the kitchen were his mom stood with a grey-eyed, blond haired beauty he had been combing the city streets for weeks to find.


	3. Say What?

1Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I am Poseidon's Sapphire. I am not the owner of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing my stories. This is my first time really writing something for everyone to see, thanks for all the great support! I want to thank especially, Nico diAngelo, team-911, TomboyBeaver, Kelcia Kareborn, the Minotaur, and the big NOBODY, for all the fantastic reviews! Enjoy the latest chapter in Three Thousand Miles. (I don't think this is my favorite chapter so far, so please keep reading because the next chapter will definitely be better.)

_Say what?! _

**Percy's POV**

Ok, can you say weird. Now I've battled monsters, sphinxs', minotaurs', and the occasional furry, but never, _never, _was I more weird-ed out than this. A thousand emotions flooded my head when I first say her. Joy, happiness, curiosity, lov- nope not that emotion. I will just have to control that wonderful feeling. I guess a lot of confusion must of been what was on my face because that is when the earth bound angel spoke,

"Hey Percy."

"Hi Annabeth." My mom wiped her flour covered hands on the apron she was wearing and decided that we needed milk, _right away, _and that she would be back in about five minutes, twenty minutes New York time. We didn't speak until the sound of her footsteps faded from the staircase. "Er, you want to sit down?" I asked gesturing towards the small wooden table that occupied the space to the right of were we stood.

"No thanks Percy."

"Um, Annabeth, why are you here?"

"I had a fight with my step-mom and she, practically, threw me out. I told them I could stay with you." Truth be told her voice wasn't even registering in my mind. I was too busy drinking in her essence. The way her hair looked great even in the dull florescent lighting of the kitchen, or the way she smelled of the flour that coated her hands and that had made a mark on her cheek. She was beautiful. Just don't tell her I said that.

**Annabeth's POV**

Awkward. Very awkward. Sally and I were in the kitchen making bread that would go along with tonight's pasta when we heard the door open. I had finished a joke and Sally had laughed while I halfheartedly joined in knowing full well that I would see him in no less than three seconds. I first saw his black skater shoes, followed by a pair of normal blue jeans, and a Metrosation t-shirt. I had to say something to him. Even if it was only hello. "Hey Percy." His name felt so natural and sweet on my lips, like it was only meant for me. Sally then bustled out of the kitchen, not before giving me a wink, mumbling something about milk and that she would be back. A while past and we no longer heard the footsteps on the staircase. I vaguely remember being asked, or responding to his gesture. Me, Annabeth Daughter of the goddess Athena, was too busy checking Percy out to really hear his questions. His hair, messy as always, was perfect even with the slight way it always stood up and never seemed to settle. Like the sea. The sea-green eyes stared back at me looking as breathtakingly gorgeous as they normally are, if not more intense, more attractive.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for the end of camp. I really didn't want to push you. I just...want to understand. To help you, never to harm you."

I was confused. Why was he apologizing? He did nothing at all wrong. It was me I was really confused, I wanted the prophecy to be about Luke because that means Percy wouldn't suffer a fate worse than death.

"Seaweed Brain," I loved his nickname, the way his eyes would roll at me when I'd call him that. "there's nothing to be sorry for. How about we just forget that ever happened."

"You got yourself a deal Wise Girl." I grinned, partly from regaining all normality in our friendship but also hearing his voice say that name. He held each word with care, as if it was a precious breakable thing. He didn't even know his voice was better than all the ambrosia in the world. Just don't tell him I said that.

Third Person's POV

The two young demigods quickly got back into their old ways of teasing and making fun of each other. Before long the kitchen was lost withing a cloud of flour that coated everything. Flesh, the toaster, oven, fridge, table and floor. Annabeth had just flicked some flour at Percy when they heard the door creak open. Both wearing identical expressions of horror they started to frantically hide all the flour they could.

"Well, well. You couldn't have waited for me? Flour fights are so much _fun_!"

All three people laughed and cleaned up the mess while discussing how the summer had been so far.

"You should have seen his face when I told him that there was an enchilada cart that was giving out free samples! He ran like the wind! Grover was pissed when he got back though; I had to promise to make him enchiladas that night for dinner." Percy explained to the, now laughing, blond beside him at the cleared table. Sally, Annabeth, and Percy were stuffed after the bread - and - pasta meal.

"Hey, you kids want to go to the movie store and rent a video to see?"

"Sure Mom." Percy agreed.

Taking the ten dollar bill from Sally's hand Annabeth and Percy walked out into the cold, windy New York night.


	4. Whadya Wanna See?

1Disclaimer: I don't own Percy J. And the Olympians.

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading my oneshot that turned into a story. Enjoy the latest chapter in Three Thousand Miles.

--

_Whadya wanna see?_

The two teenagers made their way down the still crowded streets to the Blockbuster on the corner of 75th and Broadway. Annabeth had been slightly shivering on the way down as the two had remained silent, reminiscing about earlier times. Warm air rolled onto her cold bitten face as Percy closed the door behind them. Bold posters were scattered along the wall and made her and Percy pointedly look and see if the movies were any good.

His voice broke through her reading of a sign for the new Indiana Jones movie; Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, "Whadya wanna see Wise Girl?"

"Hmm," She thought, "how about we both look around for five minutes and then meet back here with two movies each. We'll decide between the four." He nodded his approval before wondering off towards the new releases. Meanwhile, a movie on a rack caught her eye.

Percy's POV

"Let's see, what do we have here." I mumbled under my breath as a looked at the new movies. My eyes scanned over the comedy Beverly Hills Chihuahua, action Eagle Eye, and the ever so popular National Treasure: Book of Secrets. To me Eagle Eye looked the best and National Treasure was something I was sure Annabeth would like. I picked them up and walked over to where we last stood.

Annabeth's POV

"No way! They can't have that!" I whispered as my hand reached out and grabbed the new horror film, Quarantine. I have been dying to see this for weeks! "Hopefully Percy will like horror." I thought. Realizing that time was almost up I ran grabbed and grabbed a copy of another movie I wanted to see, The Duchess. Walking at a leisurely pace I came upon that dark-haired prince that was, not technically, mine for the rest of the summer. Sighing, my mind noticed that no _Rachel Dare _would be in my way. It was just me and him.

Third Person's POV

Percy's eyes fell onto the blond walking toward him. He couldn't believe his luck! The fact that Annabeth was with him was one thing, but actually wanting to be even closer than the way they had left camp was just a dream come true.

"Watchya got Percy?"

Her question caught him off guard, mostly because he was studying the way she walked in her blue jeans. To Percy, she looked great in everything from torn camp clothes to the best jeans imaginable (considering she hadn't worn a skirt in front of him).

"Eagle Eye and National Treasure: Book of Secrets."

She studied the DVD's for a moment before answering the unasked question, "I got Quarantine and the Duchess."

"The Duchess? Do we _have _to watch _that _movie."

"Oh, stop being such a baby."

"I am not a baby, lets get Quarintine and Eagle Eye. We'll watch one tonight and one tomorrow."

"Alright." Annabeth handed him the movies and walked up to the counter. The sulky eighteen year old checked out the movies and asked them for seven of their ten dollars.

After paying the Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena walked out into the even chillier night air, through the streets of Manhattan. There was little talking on the way back to the small apartment. The star's twinkiling lights had captivated their attention.

'Just beautiful. Thought not as gorgeous as her.' Percy thought stealing a quick glance at Annabeth before heading into the front doors of the apartment building and walking up the two flights of stairs with the angel in tow. 


	5. Tension and Some Other Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.

Author's Note: Life got a little crazy (plus I had major writers block). Sorry for not updating for so long. Here is the final installment of Three Thousand Miles. I felt this was the right time to end this mini story. Thanks for reading. ----Poseidon's Sapphire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tension and Some Other Emotion_

Three hot chocolates, fifteen marshmallows, and one pillow fight later, Annabeth and Percy were sitting in front of the televison with steaming mugs of liquid and a bowl of popcorn between the two. The opening credits were playing on the National Treasure: Book of Secrets.

"Ann, Percy, I'm going to be in my room if you need anything." Sally Jackson said, shutting off the lights, before walking down the short hallway of the apartment and into her bedroom. The two demigods sat on the couch as the lights went off. Annabeth and Percy were now only illuminated by the flickering tv. Just as the tv was, emotions flickered in the air between the two people. Awkwardness, awareness, nervousness, and a sense of growing anticipation. Who would be the one to break the silence? Or, would they just sit in complete silence the entire movie?

Annabeth sighed. Why, why, WHY, did teenagers have to posses hormones? As far as she was concerned, they were nothing but a nuisance, a hinderment in her life. After all, how the Hades was she supposed to help defend Mt. Olympus against the Titans, all the while wondering if Percy would die? She grumbled to herself in her mind, her eyebrows lacing together visibly. Absentmindedly she reached for a handful of popcorn and attempted to focus on the movie, failing horribly.

A hand bumped into Annabeth's as she reached for the popcorn. She yanked her hand away from Percy's, mumbling a 'sorry' before returning to her stormy thoughts. Yes . . . he was a problem. Annabeth bit her lip, an annoying habit she had picked up when she was stressed. Yes, this was Percy, Poseidon's son, her mother's enemy. Yes, she also knew that it is a _major _conflict that she was even friends with him. Hence the reason she had to hold in her emotions all the time. Yeah, you guessed it. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, had fallen for none other than a son of Poseidon. Can't tell you how pleased the 'rents were of that. She inwardly rolled her eyes. Being a teenager with an all-powerful parent was sometimes . . . annoying, for lack of a better word. Suddenly, she was jarred out of her thoughts by Percy. He had moved over so he was sitting right next to her, his hand gently tapping on her shoulder. Annabeth quickly recovered, her senses overwhelming her at first. The tv, which at the moment was stopped, Percy looking at her concerned, and the warm mug that her fingers were gripping.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" Percy's voice cleared all confusion away, as her brain focused on the situation at hand.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine."

Percy looked skeptical. "Then why didn't you answer me the first five times I called your name?"

_Damn, _Annabeth thought, _was I really that unaware?_

"...I was just . . . thinking." _Very intellectual Annabeth, _her thoughts scolded, as her expression went from one of surprise to a deep scowl. "See? Fine." Why had she even come here? This wasn't helping her attitude . . . or her focus apparently.

"Oh . . . no need to get hostile." Percy's expression matched hers. He looked away and started the movie again. His eyes were staring at the screen but any fool would have been able to see that he was elsewhere in his mind. "Annabeth?"

That was a surprise. His voice had a certain . . . desperation to it. Annabeth certainly hadn't planned on that. "Yeah, Percy?" Percy looked up toward Annabeth. It was painfully obvious that he wanted to share something with her. "What is it?"

"If you only had one chance to tell a person, you love them, before your ultimate demise, would you?"

It was an insightful question. Not one that Percy would have normally thought of. Truly, Annabeth had no idea what she would do. Sighing, the demigod turned toward the window, overlooking the city. The clear night had quickly turned stormy, threatening the partygoers with rain. A streak of lighting shown through the window, followed by a roll of thunder. Zeus must have been having a bad day. Then again, the days have been mostly overcast and dreary since the threat of the Titans' emerged. She turned back to Percy, who was waiting patiently, watching her. It was obvious to Annabeth whom he was talking about. Rachel. He had been spending time with her, and Ann was sure of that. She smiled sadly. What she wouldn't give to be in Rachel's place.

"Percy, you should tell them. 'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'" It was a quote Annabeth felt fit the situation. Quoted from Alfred Tennyson's poem, _In Memorian A.H.H. _It was poetry, and Annabeth did have a certain wariness of the subject, more inclined toward an informational book on architecture. Her old English teacher had quoted him one day and told the class it was a great poem. That was that. Annabeth had gone down to the local library and checked out a book of his poetry. It had interested her and she had devoured the book. A shift in the couch made her look up from her hot - now cold, - chocolate, to greet a pair of sea green eyes right in front of her.

"P-percy?" Annabeth stammered out, cursing herself for stuttering.

Percy, on the other hand, merely gazed back into her confused gray eyes. It was now or never. It had taken all night to build up the courage. He wasn't going to let _another _time to show his feelings slip by. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Annabeth's.

Annabeth was in a state of confusion and panic. What was happening? She should stop this. It was wrong. What would their parents do to them? What about Rach-. It finally clicked in her mind. Percy was never talking about Rachel. He was talking about her. This was a new but, instead of analyzing the situation, she threw caution to the wind and shyly kissed Percy.

It wasn't the most romantic of scenes. Sitting on a ragged, old couch with a nearby window that overlooked a stormy mass of rain and black clouds. Percy and Annabeth didn't even notice the storm. For them it was now or never. One, or both of them could die in the upcoming battle. They deserved this chance. A chance at happiness, pure bliss. And to imagine that this all started because of a wish made three thousand miles apart.

End


End file.
